A cutter of this type is known from DE 20 2005 016 763 U1 and describes a facet joint cutter, which is used to cut out vertebral components in the area of the spine. This cutter has a cylindrical shank and sawtooth-like teeth formed at its front-side, distal end. The teeth point forward from the distal end, and said teeth are slightly expanded outwardly. The teeth are directed parallel to the axis, and grooves, which likewise extend parallel to the axis and extend radially from the internal diameter of the cutter wall up to the external diameter, are located between them.
It was found that the bone material cannot be cut out sufficiently gently, especially from the delicate cervical vertebrae, with the prior-art cutters.